


Death Doesn't Descriminate

by Deanpala



Series: Halloween mud fics [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Halloween, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanpala/pseuds/Deanpala
Summary: Theres a reason Burr hates touch. Character death.





	Death Doesn't Descriminate

Aaron always knew he was different.

From the time he was born he already had negative affects on all he met. His mother died giving birth to him, and his father holding him moments after.

Then his grandparents.

Then his wife.

He knew what would happen if anyone got to close to him, in the literal and figurative sense, but it wasn’t his fault people wouldn’t stop making attachments to him.

Still though, it certainly came in handy during the war, until General Montgomery patted his shoulder.

 It was heartbreaking really; Montgomery was his favorite in the army.

The worst part was the lack of consequence.  He could kill anyone he wanted and nothing would happen, because touching him meant that you would die, though no one could say how. All him and Madison could figure out (he became suspicious in college when Burr refused to touch anyone, Jemmy really was a genius. And if he touched Burr by accident, so what he’s on the verge of death all the time anyway, right? This type of logic unsurprisingly failed to comfort Burr) was that they if there was any skin to skin contact, and it would happen within twenty four hours no matter what precautions were taken.

So when he met Hamilton, he knew right away getting close to this kid was a bad decision. Not only because he was a touch starved idiot, but because had a pull, a weight anyone who was near him would be drawn to, and know immediately that this man had a purpose, that this man would change the world someday, and if this was the case, Burr didn’t want to be anywhere near him.

Everyone who loves him dies.

But Hamilton _refused_ to leave Burr alone and he had to admit he became close to the young man.

He could never have anything that made him happy though. They got in a fight, and Hamilton HAD to push him, had to touch him.

A few minutes later, while Burr was sobbing knowing what came next and Alexander was trying to apologize, Burrs gun, though untouched, went off and blood started dripping.

He laughed hysterically. Of course.

They sent him to jail for murder. He was still laughing.

They sentenced him to death. He couldn’t stop laughing.

The noose was around his neck. He still didn’t stop.

All at once, the consequences. All at once he was no longer free. It’s was all coming back around.

He was finally being punished.

The lever was pulled and he started falling. He had never been happier.


End file.
